Akatsuki Amusement
by Glacier Pheonix
Summary: Sasuke made a new friend and Itachi seems interested in the 19 year old! Will she be able to withstand Itachi’s evil charms?ItachiOCRated M for later chaps! I finally updated after what seems like forever, gomen! Chapter 3 will be up by Wednesday, I promi
1. Chapter 1

Atkatsuki Amusement

( Itachi/OC and maybe some Sasuke/OC) . Lemon in later charters.

Intro: Sasuke made a new friend and Itachi seems interested in the 19 year old! Will she be able to withstand Itachi's evil charms? (Itachi/OC and a little Sasuke/OC)

A/N: I got this idea after reading about a million different Itachi/Sasuke and Itachi/Sakura fics. Mostly lemons, Yeah Lemons!

A young girl ran through the village of leaves at top speed, trying to get to her comrades house on time… for once! This girl was named Kinari and she was 19 year's old. She had been living in Konoha for about a year now and had instantly become friends with Sasuke Uchiha and his teammates Naruto and Sakura. Kinari had knee-length, black hair, just like her father, the already dead 1st Hokage. Kinari, unlike most ninja, had special… abilities. You see, Kinari could move things with her mind and create things out of thin air (which really eliminates the ability to move things but that will come in handy later!). She was also very skilled at taijutsu, which is why she became friends with Rock Lee.

(Just because my character is friends with everyone, well almost, does not mean she is a Mary-Sue… Mew-chan!)

Right now Kinari was on her way to Sasuke's apartment for a sleepover he was having with Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino(for who knows why), Lee, Neji, herself and for some unknown reason, Kakashi-sensei. Kinari, still running at top speed, skidded to a stop as a cloaked figure appeared in her path.

"Woah, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." Kinari apologized frantically while trying to catch her breathe.

"It's quite alright. Why are you in such a hurry?" the man said in a low but soft soothing voice.

"I'm trying to get to Sasuke Uchiha's house on time for a sleepover." Kinari explained, smiling at the stranger.

"Hmm," the man replied. " And what is your name young kunoichi?"

"My name is Kinari, I'm the daughter of the 1st Hokage," Kinari said, holding out her hand hello.

The man's hand appeared from behind his cloak and he shook Kinari's slightly smaller hand.

"What's your name?" Kinari asked, smiling happily.

"My name is Itachi," the stranger said as he removed his hood to reveal a young man with shoulder-length black hair tied in a ponytail and obsidian eyes starring into Kinari's sapphire ones.

"It's very nice to meet you, Itachi," Kinari said, tilting her head and smiling at him for the third time in the past three-to-four minutes.

Itachi just stared at her in question. Did she not know that he was Sasuke's older brother? Had Sasuke not told her of how he had killed his whole clan, except for Sasuke? Well, it didn't matter now. This lack of information would probably make his job a whole lot easier.

"Kinari, could you tell me where I could find someone named Hyuuga Neji?" Itachi asked, grabbing a piece of paper out of the pocket of his cloak.

"Oh Neji… he's going to be at Sasuke's, too,"Kinari said happily. "Come on, I'll show you the way to Sasuke's."

So both Itachi and Kinari began jumping from rooftop to rooftop on their way to the younger Uchiha's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Gomen, gomen, gomen or not updating sooner. I've had a lot to do so plz forgive me!

Kinari and Itachi jumped from rooftop to rooftop until Kinari came to a stop in front of a large apartment.

"Well, this is the apartment where Sasuke's staying since he can't live in his old house," Kinari said, looking up at the building.

"Why doesn't he live in his old house?" Itachi asked even though he knew the answer.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Sasuke's aniki killed his entire clan, well except for Sasuke of course, and Sasuke came home and saw his brother standing over the bodies of his dead mother and father," Kinari explained, eyes on the ground. "The thing that I don't understand is no one, not even someone like Sasuke's brother kills without a reason."

"What do you think his reason was?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well, from what information I could gather from random shinobi, Sasuke's brother was the prodigy of the Uchiha clan so maybe he just got tired of people always pushing him to be better than everyone else," Kinari explained. "As for why he didn't kill Sasuke, well, I've killed plenty of people in my time as a shinobi and I've always found it hard when I'm forced to kill a very young boy or girl. Maybe that's what happened with his brother and maybe he just didn't want Sasuke to go through the same things that he did."

"Kinari, what's your ninja rank?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm a jounin and I've been for about five years now," Kinari said, finally taking her eyes off the ground to look at Itachi.

"Really! Then how old are you?" Itachi asked, smirking lightly at Kinari.

"I'm 19 going on 20 in about a week," Kinari said, smiling proudly to herself.

"Hmm," was Itachi's only reply as he thought silently to himself. I guess Akatsuki is getting bad at gathering information. They said Kinari was 14 and supposedly a chunin. Those baka's!

The sound of Kinari's concerned voice snapped Itachi out of his mental cursing of his teammates.

"Itachi is something wrong?" Kinari asked worriedly.

Itachi turned to Kinari and smiled at her in amusement. It wasn't a sneer or a smirk but an actual smile.

Amazing, we just met and she's already started to worry about me. Itachi thought in amuzement.

"I'm fine Kinari. No need to be worried about me," Itachi said, still smiling.

" Good, so let's go," Kinari said, tugging at Itachi's cloak like a little kid who wanted some attention.

"Sure," Itachi said as he followed Kinari into the apartment and the multiple stair cases.

After climbing about 30 or 40 stairs, Kinari halted in front of a door with AVENGER written in black on the door.

"Wow, isn't that just typical," Itachi thought, staring at the word.

Kinari raised her hand and knocked forcefully on the door. Itachi raised his hood over his head as to hide his identity from those within the room.

The doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey Kinari, your late you know," Sasuke said, leading Kinari and Itachi into the living room and closing the door behind them.

"Oh well thanks for pointing out the obvious, otouto," Kinari said, smiling happily.

"Will you stop calling me that? You're not my older sibling… Kin-kin," Sasuke said, smirking that annoying smirk of his.

Kinari's eyes widened but then turned to slits as she glared at Sasuke angrily.

"You know better than to call me that, you stinking Uchiha!" Kinari growled, barring he teeth at Sasuke.

"And what are you gonna do about it, Kin-kin," Sasuke said, smiling to annoy Kinari even further.

Just then Kinari disappeared and then reappeared behind Sasuke, locking his arms behind his back.

"Call me that again and I'll break your arms," Kinari growled angrily.

"Come on Kinari-chan, don't take it so seriously,' Sasuke said, turning his head to look at Kinari.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Kinari's eyes. Usually a sapphire blue, they were now a blood-red like Sasuke's sharingan.

"K-Kinari what's wrong with you?" Sasuke stuttered in confusion.

Just then Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Gaara, Ino, Shika-lika (Shikamaru), Neji, and Kakashi entered the room to find Sasuke, Kinari, and Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun, what's going on?" Sakura asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, um, I'm not completely sure about that Sakura," Sasuke said.

"You should have listened to her, otouto," Itachi said, finally removing his hood.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled, trying to pry away from Kinari's fierce grip.

"Nice to see you too, foolish little brother," Itachi said sarcastically.

Itachi's gaze traveled to Kakashi as he raised his headband to reveal the lone sharingan eye.

"Well, long time no see Kakashi," Itachi said, sneering.

"What are you doing here Itachi?"

"The usual, checking in on my little brother and working for the Akatsuki," Itachi said, shrugging his shoulders in boredom.

At this Kakashi stepped in front of Naruto. Itachi saw this and chuckled in amusement.

"No need to get worked up Kakashi, I'm not after your fox student… at least not today," Itachi said, smirking.

"Then why are you here?" Kakashi growled in frustration.

"Actually it's a very rare Akatsuki mission," Itachi explained, amused by the immense amount of tension in the room. "I was assigned to capture Kinari and take her back to become a member of Akatsuki."


End file.
